How the Mighty Fall
by AdvancedHiddenHikari
Summary: ...in love. - Dave's got a new DJ gig and one of the waiters has a thing for a him. Scratch that, two waiters - Bro/Dave main ship, past Bro/Hal, weird Hal/Dave that's mostly Hal being super pushy. NSFW/Smut at the end. - No sburb AU/none of them are related/Dave's been aged up


Author's note: This fic is so messy I'm so sorry I mostly wrote it to get the concept of Dave and Bro working at a Dick's Last Resort together out of my head. Also fanfiction refused to let me put line breaks and shit so I went 2010 on it and used x's lmao

xxx

Dave held his application in one hand and a cd in the other as he paced back and forth through the restaurant's waiting area. Ya know, if it could even be called a restaurant. Napkins and straw papers littered the floor, most of the tables were dirty despite the place not even being open for the day yet. There was early 2000's rap playing over the radio. He knew every word.

Eventually someone emerged from the back. He was greeted by a tall blonde man with a hat and probably the stupidest sunglasses Dave had ever seen. He immediately wanted a pair. "You Strider?" The man asked and Dave nodded. He held out the paper and the man gave it a quick glance before wadding it up and tossing it away. "Don't care about that. Follow me."

Dave glanced from side to side, confused, as he followed the man. He knew this place got its name from the fact all the employees were assholes but he had thought it was just an act. This guy genuinely seemed to already hate him. The man lead him up to a small stage and stared at him expectantly. "You gonna do anything?" He asked and Dave held up the cd.

"I mean, I didn't know what I'd be doing here but I brought a mix?" Dave offered, nervously.

Dave couldn't see it, but he knew the man rolled his eyes. "Kid, you came to a full-time DJ gig without any of your shit?"

Dave shrugged and the guy turned around. "Follow me." He said again and Dave obliged. He took him behind the stage to a small storage room. "Most guys bring their own equipment, like laptops and cds, but we still have this junk left over from when we had like, real DJs," he pulled an old cloth from a table and dust fluttered around the room, making the two blonds cough. "But I bet you don't even know-"

Dave's eyes widened as he approached the ageing table top. There wasn't a single dial on this he hadn't read about. He'd been tracking down this exact model on ebay for years. "Can I turn it on?" He asked and the man shrugged.

The older man gave a smirk as he folded his arms, "If you know how-" But Dave was far ahead of him. It was on and his fingers were dancing over the dials, making sure everything was where it should be.

"You got records for this?"

The man's smirk was slowly softening into a light smile as he nodded at a dusty box in a corner. Dave quickly found them and rummaged around for a while. When he found a couple he liked, he returned and grabbed the bulky headset.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" The man asked as Dave readied himself at the table but Dave ignored him as he set the needles and started spinning. The man watched him, his arms crossed, as the music filled the air. The speakers popped and crackled occasionally but Dave quickly figured out how to work that in. The man looked over his shoulder as a couple other employees made their way into the back room. "Who's that?" One of them asked but he ignored him.

"He looks young." Another commented but he paid no attention to her either.

After a few minutes, Dave finished out the example set and the two other servers who had entered started clapping for him. Dave smiled as he set the headphones down and turned off the machine. He jumped down from the stage and the first man approached him. He held out his hand and Dave studied it for a moment before the guy scoffed, "It's a handshake, dude?" Dave stared a few more seconds and gave his hand a shake, but the man didn't let go so easily. "I'm Dirk but everyone calls me Bro. You?"

"I'm Dave, but everyone calls me Dave."

Bro smirked again as his grip tightened. "You start tomorrow."

xxx

Bro was doubled over a table, scribbling out some insults on a hat when he saw their new DJ making his way to the stage. He passed off the job to another server and followed the boy. Lunch rush was just about to hit as tables started filling up fast. He watched Dave disappear into the storage room and followed him in.

He found Dave struggling to unlock the wheels on the cart the machine sat on. "Need some help?" Bro called and Dave nodded. Bro squatted down and unlocked the wheels for him and grabbed one end of the cart to help him tug it out onto the stage. "You ready?" He asked and Dave shrugged.

"No big deal. I've played for crowds this size before."

Bro shook his head with a smile, "The place ain't even half full yet. Wait til later tonight, that's when the real party starts."

Dave shrugged again, "Well, I'm gonna be here like every goddamned day so I guess I'll get used to it."

"That's the spirit. I think."

Dave smiled as they sat the cart at the front of the stage and locked the wheels again. He retrieved the box of records from the back and started plugging things in. "Don't guess y'all could spring for like, I don't know, an actual table instead of this A/V cart bullshit?"

"Day one and you're already making demands?" Bro asked with a smile as he jumped down from the stage.

"And some new headphones while you're at it!" Dave called to him.

"I'll see what I can do, kid." Bro replied, waving him off as he walked back to the dining room.

Dave smiled as he left and began his search through the box for some good songs he could absolutely destroy that night.

That Bro guy was surprisingly nice for a place that's entire marketing ploy was that the employees were all assholes, especially considering his first impression of the man. He watched Bro sway his way back to his table, he had the whole crowd going. Everyone was laughing and smiling except for one guy. Dave watched Bro zone in on him, like some kinda lion who had just found the weakest and smallest gazelle in the entire pack.

Almost in the blink of an eye, the man pushed his chair out and stood up. He pulled his fist back and Dave quickly sprung off the stage. He ran towards them but another employee stopped him.

"Its part of the job, man. Some people can't take a joke." The guy said as he held Dave back at a safe distance. Bro's casual smile never wavered.

"Hey man, chill." The man's fist began to shake at how calm Bro's voice was. Dave wondered why he was so nonchalant about the whole situation. The whole table was silent and staring at the two men.

Dave couldn't hear what was said, but the man pulled his arm back again and actually took a swing this time, right at Bro's face - which he missed entirely. Dave didn't even see him move, as if he just vanished. The man stumbled past him and Bro grabbed his arms as he fell and pulled him up, holding them tight behind his back.

Bro looked back at the rest of the table with a smile, "Y'all mind if your friend here takes his shit to go?" They gave a silent shake of their heads and Bro held the man's wrists together in one hand and his plate in another. He pushed the man out of the building and gave him a shove, tossing his food, plate and all, out the door after him.

Dave watched in awe as he wiped his hands on his apron and returned to the table. Presumably he asked how their food was and refilled their drinks and moved on. "Does that...happen a lot?" Dave asked.

His coworker snickered and shook his head, "In general? No. To him specifically? Constantly."

Dave nodded as he turned around and made his way back to his DJ booth. This job was turning out to be rather interesting.

xxx

"Hey Bro," a man called and Bro looked up from the table he was cleaning. One of his coworkers was busy settling the register after close. Other than a couple cooks cleaning in the kitchen, they were the only people left in the restaurant.

"Yeah man?" Bro asked as he looked up and the man slid over closer to him.

"So, that Dave kid...how old is he?"

Bro raised an eyebrow, "22 or 23 I think. Hal, dude, you're not gonna like…"

Hal shrugged, "I mean, like, you can't seriously say he's not cute."

Bro turned back to the table and he wiped a pile of salt into the floor, "Yeah but…"

"But?"

Bro gritted his teeth together and cursed the warmth spreading across his face and tinting it red. "Hurry up man, I wanna go home."

His coworker snickered as he returned to the register and left Bro to finish up his last table. Soon the kitchen staff emerged and they each headed out the building and Bro locked up. As they made their way to their cars, Hal threw his arm around Bro's neck. "So, back to the new guy, something wrong with me asking him out?"

Bro shrugged his arm off as he dug in his pocket for his keys. "I mean, as long as it doesn't get in the way of y'all workin together, it don't bother me," Bro lied. In reality, it bothered him a lot. He had been waiting for the perfect time to ask him out himself. He hadn't gotten to know him well enough to know if he was even into dudes in the first place but he was willing to take that risk. Of course, it'd be something casual first. Like he'd make sure their lunch breaks lined up together and ask him if he wanted to go somewhere together. That's casual, right? That doesn't scream "big gay date" does it? No, no that would be perfect. But if this guy got to him first he might be shit out of luck.

Bro ignored Hal's thanks for his "approval" and climbed onto his motorcycle. He slid his hat into one of the saddle bags and replaced it with his helmet. He revved the engine before pulling out of the darkened parking lot and speeding out into town.

Dave pushed the over-packed box of records into the storage room behind the stage as the custohey s began to clear out when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and gave a nod to the man in the doorway. "Sup Hal?" he asked casually and Hal smiled.

"Not much Dave, but, hey. I've got a question for you." Hal replied and Dave stood up and dusted off his hands, pulling his headphones down to rest around his neck. "Listen, I've got these tickets for a concert, my friend had to cancel on me so I was wondering if you wanna go or-"

Dave's face stayed stoic as he crossed his arms. "Who's playing?"

Hal felt a rush in his head. That wasn't an immediate no! But if he had guessed this guy's musical tastes wrong it could quickly end up that way. "Well my friend got them. Ive actually never heard of them. Maybe you have?" He answered as he pulled the tickets from his pocket and handed them to Dave.

"Is this...Panic! At the Disco?"

Hal's breath caught in his throat.

"They're still doing shit? Incredible. This would be hilarious!" Dave said with a smile, "Fuck, can you imagine the kinds of people that go to their concerts?"

"Um- I- is that-?"

"Yes, dude, I will so be there and we have to wear as much Hot Topic merch as we can get. This is gonna be so ironic holy shit."

Hal smiled. That wasn't ….exactly the kind of reaction he had expected. And also a heads up that he should probably hide his cds from Dave if that's the kind of music he only liked ironically. "Alright, sweet! Okay, so, I guess we'll head that way after work tomorrow? We can just take my car...if that's okay?"

Dave smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Whatever man, sounds good."

Hal smiled wider, "Well, I guess, I'll just...uh…" He awkwardly put a hand behind his head as he took a step back towards the door of the storage room. "Yeah, see ya!"

Dave shook his head as he turned back to his equipment for a moment to double check it was all put away before heading out to his car.

xxx

Bro was locking up the door that night when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see cold eyes and a knowing smirk. He rolled his eyes, "Whats got you in such a good mood?"

Hal wrinkled his nose, "Jackass," he commented as he pulled Bro away from the door and kept his arm around his shoulders. "And it's because I took your advice!"

"Advice…?"

"Yeah! When I asked you other day how to go about asking the new guy out and you said-"

"Dave. He has a name."

"Right, right, anyway you told me to just be myself and it worked. He said yes."

Bro sighed as he shook Hal's arm off him. "That wasn't me. I don't care one way or the other how you get with him so long as you leave me out of it."

Hal shrugged and folded his arms. "The date's tomorrow." He replied smoothly and Bro tightened his hand into a fist as he turned on him.

"Dude, how long are you going to do this?"

Hal shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. A cold breeze drifted through the parking lot. "I'm not _doing_ anything."

Bro threw his leg over his motorcycle and started to fasten his helmet. "It's been four months since I broke up with you and you still try to shove every dude you meet in my face. I don't care anymore. I'm trying to move on, you're just...acting like a dick. If you break that kid's heart I'll-"

"You'll what? Fire me? Oh fuck, I'm scared!"

"Hal…"

Hal smiled as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Oh boy it's late, Mr. Bossman better get home for his opening shift tomorrow. See you around, Dirk. And don't keep _Dave_ late tomorrow."

Hal tossed a wave over his shoulder as he made his way through the darkened parking lot. Bro gritted his teeth as he pulled out of his parking place and sped into town. That guy...he had really changed. He was always sort of cold when they were together, but now? Now he was just spiteful and rude. Granted, he probably had every right to be.

Bro knew he'd been a complete jackass when they went out. However, he felt he was trying to be the bigger person now. He had broken up with Hal because he knew he was bad for him. He thought what he was doing what was right. Hal didn't see it that way. He felt like he'd be used and dumped.

As long as Bro had thought about it, the only way he could think for them to continue working together was to just avoid each other - but Hal had other plans. He wanted to throw it all back in Bros face. He never left him alone. Bro just took it too, since he deserved it.

Cheaters never win, right?

God how he regretted every night he had snuck out behind Hal's back. But by god he knew that wasn't the kind of person he was. His mistakes back then do not define who he is right here and right now.

Right here and right now, he's a good guy, with a big heart, who really cares about someone, so obviously he has to absolutely ruin ex's date with his crush whom he probably doesn't even like anyway.

xxx

Dave's mind kept wandering all through the show that day. The records under his fingers felt strangely softer somehow and the harsh lights didn't bother his eyes as much. He downed a water bottle while he let the music play for a few moments before he tossed the empty bottle onto the floor. This whole working somewhere that littering was encouraged thing was fucking incredible. He held his new headphones with one hand as he scratched with the other.

Bro had said the owner got them for him, but the candy apple color matched his whole look too well for it to have not been a purchase by him directly. That thought made him smile but it quickly started to fade. Bro had been awfully distant around him all day.

Usually, their lunches came around the same time and they'd even eat together. Completely in silence though because Dave was afraid he'd choke on his own tongue, but at least they were together. Bro would occasionally tell a story about his day to break the silence.

Today, however, Bro worked right through his lunch and hadn't said a word to him. He had reapplied deodorant at least four times already just to knock that option completely out of the realm of possible reasons he was being avoided.

Hal had actually joined him today and the conversation was even quieter and more awkward than with Bro. I mean, don't get him wrong, the guys plenty nice and all, what with inviting him to a concert, but he was a little...odd. At least tonight he wouldn't have to deal with that stuff, they'd just go and listen to some shit that hadn't been good since middle school, wear too much eyeliner ironically, sing off key, and it would all be chill.

At least, that's what he had thought would happen until the end of the night rolled around.

Dave and Hal clocked out and started out the door together, Dave jabbering on about how incredibly hilarious this all would be, when they each felt a hand slip around their waists. "I'll be right behind y'all," Bro said with a wink as he waved to another manager.

"Behind us?" Hal said, pulling away from his arm.

"You always close, Bro." Dave commented, silently relishing in his touch but knowing he should pull away too before he made it too weird.

Bro shrugged and put his hands on his hips, "Switched days so I could make it to the big concert!"

Bro smirked at Hal as his face began to contort in anger. "That's too bad, the shows sold out."

"Yeah, I know," Bro said as he reached in his back pocket to retrieve two tickets. "I found two on ebay last night. Some sucker's date canceled at the last second...sucks, huh?" Dave looked back and forth between the two older men, their eyes boring deep into one another.

Hal noticed how uncomfortable Dave was and made his way to his side, away from Bro. "Whatever. If you get lost, don't call us for directions." Hal walked faster as he made his way to his beat up station wagon.

Bro shrugged and hopped on his motorcycle. Dave looked back at Bro for a moment before ducking into the passenger side of Hal's car. The ride was awkwardly silent the first few minutes before Dave cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, how stupid do y'all think I am?"

Hal smirked as he looked over at him for a moment, "Stupid? Dude, no, I-"

Dave cut him off. "I know something's up with you and Bro and I know you think this is some kind of date." Dave replied as he looked in the side mirror. He watched Bro cruising on his motorcycle, he could tell he was singing along to some song as he swerved slightly to avoid some trash in the road.

Hal was silent for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "So, you don't want it to be a date, that's chill. It doesn't have to be a date, I mean honestly, I never really thought of it that way."

Dave kept watching Bro before glancing at Hal out of the corner of his eye. The older man looked angry. "I gotta piss." He said and Hal nodded. They sat in silence before taking an exit. They pulled into a rest stop and Dave got out. Hal followed him into the building. Dave found the bathroom but didn't use it. He just sat in one of the stalls. He fiddled with his phone for a moment before he heard Hal call his name. He left the stall and found him by the sinks.

"Just making sure you're alright. You've been in here forever." Hal said, but his friendliness sounded forced. Dave shrugged as he began to wash his hands. Hal was silent as he finished drying them when the door opened. Hal barely caught a glimpse of Bro before grabbing Dave by the shoulders and pulling him close.

"Hal…?" Dave questioned briefly as he looked at Bro for help.

Hal pressed his lips hard against Dave's cold, chapped lips. Dave's eyes went wide. All he could see was Hal, whose eyes were also open. Hal didn't seem to enjoy what he was doing but he didn't stop either. Dave took a moment to process this before pushing the older man away. Bro was staring at them.

"Fuck!" Dave cursed as he wiped at his mouth.

Bro took a step closer to Hal who retreated. "I…" he stuttered and his face grew red, more out of anger than embarrassment. He looked panic stricken. He seemed like he had more to say but he just pushed past Bro and out of the restroom.

Dave was shaken up as Bro approached him. "Hey…" Bro said cautiously

Dave shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Whoa, what a freak, huh?" He tried to laugh it off but Bro knew better.

"It's my fault he's like that." Bro folded his arms, "But yeah, he's a jackass. That's, that's why I decided to tag along, so-"

Dave's lips twitched up into a smile, "What? To protect me? I ain't some kid."

"You're ringtone is by the Jonas Brothers."

"That's a joke and you know it!"

The room grew silent but it wasn't awkward. They both smiled lightly as they refused to make eye contact. They stood like that for a few moments until someone entered the restroom and passed between them. Bro caught the door and gestured with his head for Dave to follow him. He did as he was told and they found their way back to the parking lot. Hal was long gone.

"You uh, got room on that thing for two?"

Bro smiled as he untied his extra helmet and tossed it to Dave. He caught it and began to strap it on when Bro spoke. "So, you still wanna go to that dumb concert?"

Dave shrugged, "Not really. You sure you're cool with wasting all that money on those tickets though?"

"Money? Nah, these were Hal's in the first place." Bro replied with a wink and Dave couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you like, ever do anything genuine and honest or are you like always a grade-A asshole?"

Bro leaned against his bike and looked down at Dave before reaching out for his hand. "Me? Genuine?" he asked as he laced his fingers with Dave's and slowly pulled him closer. The younger man's face was turning redder by the second as he shuffled closer to Bro. The larger man smirked as he pulled their faces together, "How about you tell me if I'm bein' honest here."

Dave took a breath before closing the gap between their lips, causing Bro's eyes to open wide. Dave's were clamped shut behind his shades and as they're lips glided together he felt them clank against Bro's own eyewear. Their lips fumbled against one another's for a few more moments before they broke apart for a breath. Dave noticed Bro's arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him flush against him. His own arms had folded up against Bro's chest and he clung to his shirt collar.

"I uh, couldn't tell, man. Maybe one more time?" Dave said with a smirk and he felt Bro's hand move up to the back of his neck and pull him back into the kiss.

xxx

The dim lights flickered above them as a guitarist tuned in the background of the bar scene. Bro and Dave locked eyes from behind their shades for a moment before they knocked their heads back and poured their own shot into their mouths. They smacked their glasses back onto the counter at the same time and the bartender leaned over counter, folding her arms beneath her chest. "Dirky, you never mentioned a brother!" She commented with a smile before collecting the glasses.

She started to give them a refill when Bro laughed. "Brothers? We look that much alike Roxy or are you already tipsy tonight?" Roxy gave him a wink instead of a reply and Bro rolled his eyes. "Nah, Dave here's my date."

"Ooh~" Roxy cooed and now turned her attention to the smaller blonde. "Where'd you meet him at? The playground?"

Dave snickered, "Yeah, he needed a push on the swings." Roxy giggled and Bro elbowed him in the side. Dave looked at him but he was just smiling from ear to ear. "But really, I'm 23, we work together."

Roxy smiled and nodded, "He's cute, don't fuck it up this time!" She added as she slid them each another shot.

The two grew quiet and Dave cleared his throat. Roxy left to help another customer. "So, that Hal guy, huh?"

Bro was silent. He stared into his drink.

"You said earlier...that was your fault. What do you mean."

Bro sighed, "Man, we really gotta get all deep right now?"

Dave took his shot and admired the small empty glass. "Depends. Bro, is this just drinks or are you wantin' more? Cuz if this is more than just tonight I want to know I won't get fucked over."

Bro folded his hands as he hung his head, "Me and Hal used to be a thing." He explained and Dave shrugged. That was obvious. Dave smiled as a different bartender gave him another drink. "I fucked up, man. I cheated on him but that was a long time ago and I-"

Dave lifted the glass and took a sip before he interrupted, "Shit happens."

Bro let out a sigh, "Shit doesn't happen, people make shit happen. Anyway, I ended up breaking it off but he's not over it. Me, or what I did, or both, fuck I don't know. That guy hates me and he tried to get you involved and now…"

"Now were at some dirty bar getting wasted with work tomorrow and no way to get home."

Bro shrugged, "Mostly, yeah. Technically I'm already home." Dave eyed him for a moment and Bro just pointed up. "There's apartments upstairs." Dave nodded and the two grew quiet. The sound of a pool stick clacking against the cue ball echoed through the bar.

"You gonna cheat on me?" Dave asked and Bro smirked.

"We ain't even dating yet, kid."

"You said 'yet'."

Dave looked over his shades and his piercing red eyes caught hold of Bro's and they shared a smile.

Bro had given him every reason not to trust him. He had lied, stolen, and cheated. But he also made Dave's heart beat so fast he thought it would pop and the way his lips tasted was intoxicating. The way his smile lit up his entire face was contagious and Dave couldn't be sad whenever he looked at him. He felt a shiver crawl up his back as he felt Bro's hand on his knee and giving his leg a squeeze. He felt his breath hot against his neck and let his eyes flutter closed as Bro's tongue flicked out to run against his skin. He felt something cold and metallic rubbing along with it and just the thought of his tongue ring was enough to excite him.

Dave grabbed his glass and downed it before slamming it back on the counter and turning to face Bro, capturing his lips with his own.

xxx

Dave's head was pounding and he was thankful the room was so dark. He sat up slowly and looked around with a yawn. /Where am I?/ He thought to himself. He heard a small knock behind him and looked back to see Bro peering at him from around a corner. He rounded it and entered the room, flicking on a small lamp. Dave rubbed at his eyes.

Bro smiled as he dropped onto the end of the couch by Dave's feet. "You good, lil man?" He asked and Dave blushed.

He was fully dressed but his shades had been sat neatly on the coffee table beside him. "I'm...dead. But yeah, I'm okay."

Bro chuckled as Dave scooted closer to him and pulled his knees up to his chest. "You, uh, you got pretty fucked up last night."

"I did?"

"Oh yeah."

Dave fiddled with the edge of the couch in silence when he felt Bro nudge him in the side. "So I called in for both of us." He said with a wink and Dave blushed. "Being in charge has its perks," he added and Dave smiled at him.

They sat like that for a moment before Dave slowly leaned his head on Bro's shoulder and Bro stretched his arm out around him to pull him closer. There were so many things rushing through Dave's head at that moment. There were so many things he wanted to say but he didn't know how to word them. He wanted to tell Bro how much he'd liked him since they first met. He wanted to ask Bro how long he'd liked him back. He wanted to ask when they'd get to go on another date again, one that he'd hopefully remember this time.

He started to say something when he noticed Bro looked pretty deep in thought as well. "What's on your mind, man?" He asked instead of talking about his own feelings.

Bro smiled and snickered, "Just thinking about how nervous you were when you applied for that job. But you were incredible once you got up there...that's when I knew. Yeah, you were cute, but I could see the passion you put into it and I wanted that for myself."

Bro gave a sidelong glance at Dave who's eyes settled anywhere other than meeting his gaze. Bro gave a short chuckle and nudged Dave with his shoulder. "You?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. When did you look at me and say 'yeah, that's the asshole I want to cry on at 2 am in a nearly empty bar'?"

Dave shook his head with a smirk, "I don't think I ever thought that. I think it was closer to the time I saw a guy twice your age almost deck you and i thought 'someone's gotta keep this idiot from getting himself killed'."

Bro laughed and rubbed his hand against Dave's arm as he held him close. Dave turned to give him a quick kiss on the cheek but Bro caught his lips with his own. He held him there, his teeth lightly nibbling at Dave's lower lip when he felt Dave's tongue slowly began to lick at his own lips and brushing against his teeth. Bro opened his mouth wider for the smaller boy to explore as he felt Dave's hands grip his shoulders. Bro turned his body to face him as he wrapped his arms around his upper body.

As they mouthed at each other, their teeth clashing and tongues sloppy, Dave readjusted himself and they lost their balance, falling back onto the couch with Bro on top. Dave combed his fingers through Bro's hair, knocking off his hat. Their mouths parted for a moment to catch their breath and Dave blinked up at him. He reached up and removed Bro's shades and dropped them on the floor beside them. Bro smiled as he started to push himself back up but Dave held onto his sleeve. "Stay," he pleaded quietly, his face completely red and Bro smiled. He gave him a kiss on the forehead before kissing the tip of his nose. He nuzzled his face into Dave's neck and found his collarbones. He gave them a soft bite and licked up to his ear. He stopped right at the crook of his neck to kiss and suck, turning the skin blue and purple as he left the spot behind.

Dave's hands wandered away from Bro's hair and arms to his waist where his fingers glided under his shirt and tickled up his spine. He felt the fabric bunch up towards his shoulders when Bro let go of him. He pulled off his neck with a pop as he sat up and pulled the shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor.

Bro was straddling either side of Dave's hips now and the smaller blonde reached up to trace his fingers over Bro's stomach. There were distinct scars on his chest that Dave avoided as he fingered over his nipples. He was admiring Bro's body when he saw him roll his hips and felt him grind down against him. Dave let out an embarrassing moan as his slowly growing hard-on he was trying to keep contained in his skinny jeans reacted to the friction. Bro smiled down at him as he leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, "That okay?" He asked and Dave nodded before kissing him back. He felt Bro's hips push down against him again and rolled his own up into his.

Dave could feel how hard Bro was already and it only served to make him want the larger man even more. He bit his lip as his hands went back to hold onto his waist. As the kiss became more frantic, Dave began to push back into a sitting position. They broke apart just long for Bro to pull Dave's shirt off. As their lips connected yet again, Bro's hands preoccupied himself with the belt on his pants and Dave followed suit.

The two men were breathing hard into each other's mouth, their teeth scraping together and tongues desperate for any new place to explore. Once they had each ridded themselves of their pesky pants, Bro pulled Dave onto his lap. Their erections were flushed up against one another, nothing but two thin pieces of fabric separating them. Their mouths were still busy when Dave's hand gingerly started to climb down Bro's chest and stomach and waited patiently at his boxers waistband. He opened his eyes to find Bro staring right back at him. He felt Bro give a nod and he slipped his hand beneath the cloth. He wrapped his fingers around Bro's dick and began to pump him very slowly.

"Fuck, Dave…" Bro moaned out and Dave felt his own member twitch in need.

Bro joined in and brought his own hand down Dave's side to tickle his fingertips over his hip bones. Dave rocked his hips so his erection brushed against Bro's. Bro pulled down Dave's boxers enough to let his cock stick out. He gathered both his and Dave's throbbing members in his large hand and began to stroke them together. Dave moaned heavily against him as he rested his face into Bro's neck.

"Dave…" Bro panted out and Dave gave him a quick kiss. "How far do you…?"

Dave's eyes were closed as he rolled his hips against Bro's hand, his arms gripping his shoulders. "As far….as you want…" came his breathy reply and Bro smirked. He began to stroke them a bit faster as he seized Dave's lips in a kiss yet again.

As he pumped them he slowly maneuvered their bodies so he could push Dave back down onto the couch again. Dave looked up at the man before he leaned down to kiss Dave's neck and then onto his chest. His tongue glided over one of his nipples and the cold of the tongue piercing sent shivers down his spine.

Dave watched Bro move his mouth down his stomach until he hovered right over his tip. He gave Dave a wink and licked his lips before slowly inserting the member into his mouth.

"B-Bro…!" Dave moaned out as he watched Bro bobbing his head on his dick. He swirled his tongue around the tip and knew he had to be precumming by now.

Bro held one hand on one of his thighs while he reached under the couch cushion with the other. Dave watched him pull out a small bottle of-

"D-do you keep l-lube inside your couch?"

Bro didn't miss a beat as his mouth glided over Dave's cock and he gave him a wink for an answer. He poured some out onto his free hand and coated two of his fingers with it. He slid them under Dave's legs and found his entrance. He slowly prodded it with one finger, watching Dave's facial expressions as he did so.

Dave's head had fallen back and he was just letting out strings of curse words that grew in intensity the further his finger slid in. Bro kept up the work on his dick with his mouth as his fingers slowly stretched out his entrance. Dave's fingers gripped the fabric of the couch as he felt Bro insert a final, third finger. "B-Bro…" Dave panted out as Bro pulled his mouth off his dick with a small 'pop.' He slithered up his body to kiss his neck, cheek, and then lips. "F-fuck me…" Dave pleaded, his mind completely lost in ecstasy.

Bro smirked as he pulled out his fingers and sat up, holding Dave's legs up. "Anything you want." He replied, his words syrupy sweet as he pressed his cock against Dave's hole. He found the lube again and squirted a generous amount onto his dick to coat it completely. He slowly pushed inside of him, watching Dave's face for any sign of displeasure. Every now and then Dave would make a noise that sounded like he was in pain and Bro would stop until he was given the okay to push deeper.

Once inside he leaned forward to give Dave a short kiss before pulling out halfway and pushing back in. He started the rhythm slow and steady, sometimes pulling out so far his tip was barely still inside before he'd push back in again.

He felt Dave's walls around him and the way his whole body moved to further accommodate him inside. Dave was gasping and moaning, his hands reaching out for anything to hold onto. Bro placed his hand over Dave's and held onto him tight as he leaned back in for a kiss. He punctuated the kiss with a nice, hard thrust deep inside him that caused him to nearly scream out in pleasure. His words were bubbling out of him like he'd never seen before and Bro was a bit of a mess himself. He kept holding one or both of Dave's legs up, then putting them over his shoulder, then back down - anything he could do to get in deeper, to feel him even more.

He lifted one leg up high and put it over his shoulder and kissed down his leg as he thrusted into him over and over. He used his free hand to pump Dave's own dick. Dave was shaking with pleasure by now. Bro grabbed him by the hips and helped him to flip over without ever pulling out completely. Dave was on his knees with his ass up in the air and Bro just couldn't take it anymore. His thrusts became more erratic, just wanting as much of anything as he could get. He was doubled over Dave partially, pumping his cock completely out of rhythm with his thrusts.

Dave couldn't predict what would happen next and every motion caught him off guard. His moans became louder and louder and on some level he knew he should be quieter but Bro didn't seem to want to stop him. He felt like was going to explode as his precum was covering Bro's hand and oh god the way he stopped with his hand on the tip and how slick it was from all the precum and-

"B-Bro!" Dave called out as he hung his head, unable to even hold it up. "I-I-I'm gonna-!"

Bro didn't slow down, he just took one hand off Dave's hip to grip his hair and pull his head back up. "Yeah, baby, you wanna cum?" He asked and Dave whimpered in reply. "Come on, Dave, come on, lil man," he encouraged as he kept thrusting inside and pumping his dick. He let go of his hair and gave a big slap to his ass to which Dave responded to greatly. "You like that?" he asked but Dave couldn't manage anything more than a "mhmm." Bro spanked him again and Dave almost immediately came from it. Bro felt his body shudder against him and he fell weak. Bro used one hand to hold him up and the other to keep pumping him as he rode out the orgasm.

Of course, he was still thrusting deep inside Dave even after the younger boy came, but the feeling of him tightened around him was enough to make him lose it too. Dave was breathless and panting when Bro pulled out of him and he felt him cum all over his back.

Dave collapsed on his stomach and Bro fell beside him. The room was hot and heavy and he couch was way to small for the both of them but as they caught their breath and began to relax, their hands instinctively felt for each other. They lay there for a few minutes, silent, appreciating just being together before one of them spoke.

"Hey Bro?" Dave asked.

"Hmm?" Bro replied.

"Can I _please_ get this shit off my back?"

Bro laughed as he sat up and leaned down to give Dave a kiss. Dave smiled back into the kiss before parting again.

"Seriously though it's fucking gross."


End file.
